


Rules to be a callgirl

by Volk



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volk/pseuds/Volk
Summary: 1.- Never use your real name.2.- Use a phone only for your job.3.- Hygiene and presence.4.- Don’t work in your own apartment if possible.5.- Basic behavior rules.6.- Know your rules and enforce them.
Relationships: Lucina/F!Robin
Kudos: 8





	Rules to be a callgirl

1.- Never use your real name.

2.- Use a phone only for your job.

3.- Hygiene and presence.

4.- Don’t work in your own apartment if possible.

5.- Basic behavior rules.

6.- Know your rules and enforce them.

  
  


Only six rules to follow for the new comers to the art of sex work. Easy, right? Or so it seems. I’ll tell you a secret: sex work is never that easy, but you need to start somewhere. Many of us come into this kind of work knowing the next to nothing about it and end up working for third parties — well, don’t, that’s the best way to get into an exploitative and badly paid work. My advice? Do your research, find organizations that could help you. Not anti-prostitution NGOs but organizations of prostitutes, they exist — hookers who fight together are powerful hookers. They can guide and give you better advice than anyone else if you’re thinking about sex work as a possibility for you. And as soon as you can, find a better job or start your own business. That’s what we’re here to discuss today. Let’s go through the theory, shall we?

First rule: never use your real name, I don’t think I need to explain why. Just find a name you like, try to get a decent one, nothing like Candy or Pretty, those names sound like a wasted university name in an American movie. Really, not even if you are American. You need to choose a battle name, the name that will become your brand, the way people will know you in this underworld. The name I chose? Grima. I’d explain it to you but it’s a complicated story. In any case, it sounds good, right? And it looks nothing like my actual name, which is very convenient. In my day when I started, I considered keeping at least my name, Robin, but that’s dangerous and I do not recommend it. We’ll talk about the stigma of being a sex worker later and you’ll understand why.

Second rule: use a phone only for your job. Buy a phone with a pre paid card as soon as you can, this will be your one and official work phone. Listen to me carefully, under no circumstance you will give this number to any of your friends, relatives, coworkers, or anyone that is not in the sex work environment for that matter. Remember your phone is the vehicle that allow your clients to get to you, do not allow people from your personal environment to monopolize it. Once that’s clear you need to know how to speak to your clients. Your answers must be simple, sincere and clear. Do not be ambiguous, be clear about what services you provide and which ones you don’t. For example, I do not know the next thing about domination so I do not provide that kind of service. However, I have had clients before that have asked for threesomes, edge play, rope play… I know how to squeeze the very last drop of those. Something very important here is that if you provide these extra services with an extra charge in the payment, you need to inform the client when they ask about such service — this way there will be no space for misunderstandings. Oh! Do not accept calls from private numbers, you’ll save yourself a lot of trouble.

It is also vital to keep a work schedule and to not attend calls outside of it, and never, ever, not even once call a client — they could be at work, at home with their partner and children. Your discretion is your money. Also, try not to use services like LINE, it can be problematic and it distracts the client.

“Daraen-san,” the woman behind the counter offers me a smile and bows her head, gesture that I answer immediately. “Was it a haircut?”

“No, only nails this time.”

For the third rule, you’ll accompany me to the salon. The woman leads me to the waiting space and I grab a magazine like every Friday. Hygiene and presence. You need to be scrupulous both with your hygiene and your clients’. Shave frequently, some people need it more often than others but make sure your skin is the smoothest it can be, moisturizer helps a lot as well. The good old “I’ve just taken a shower at home” is not an excuse — A shared shower allows you to ensure the best hygiene while it makes a very pleasant way to start a service. Make sure to give the same thing you are demanding, test yourself every 3 to 6 months and if possible, bring with you a bottle of mouth wash both for you and for them. Actually, if instead of a normal mouth wash you bring a chlorhexidine mouth spray, much better.

Remember that it is preferable not to work on your period. If you can afford it, take those few days to do other things every business demands like paperwork. Also, you’d avoid infections that would keep you away from work a longer period of time.

Do not use very intense perfumes. Do not use the kind of make-up that leaves a trace. Never use glitter, it gets everywhere, even the client’s clothes and hair, and what did I say about discretion? Your discretion is your money. A suspicious or unhappy wife makes a client on the leash that cannot use your services.

“Robin, here,” Lisa, my fantastic nail artist, points to a chair. I take my seat and wait patiently for her to finish preparing her tools.

It is important to take proper care of your feet and hands. You’d be surprised how many men pay attention to your feet, you must always have a clean and pretty pedicure. As for the hands, it is even more important if you have a female clientele. Repeat with me: it is not good to rip a woman’s vagina off. You can still keep your fingernails somewhat long and pretty but always round, never square — trust me, what hurts the most are sharp edges because they scratch the wall every time you want to play.

“You do have another appointment next week, right?” Lisa asks as she starts filing my fingernails.

“Yeah, my hair needs a break so I’ll get a haircut and go back to my lighter blonde color.”

“Such a shame,” she clicks her tongue. “You look great with this white dye.”

“I know, but the hair suffers a lot.”

Another thing you must be consistent with: the salon is an investment, you need to come rather frequently and leave your style in hands of professionals. Of course as a newbie this will have to wait but it is something you may have to consider early on. There’s still one thing that is more important, probably the most after hygiene: you need lingerie and you need to renew it often, it is your uniform. Your clothes must be suggestive but they must not stand out more than needed — you must look sexy but elegant, avoid vulgarity at all cost and find your own style.

“Paint them black this time, no stones.”

“Are you sure?” I nod. Whenever a client asks you for a style or clothing in particular, try to comply if possible. And of course, if they call for you to accompany them for a dinner or another event, you must ask where it will take place so you can dress accordingly.

“Thank you, come back soon,” Lisa bows goodbye and I respond her in kind. She’s the best in her field, I swear. Her work is worth every won.

Fourth rule: don’t work in your own apartment if possible. Of course some of you will have to start working for a third party or if you’re lucky enough to be able to afford rent, you might do it in your own home. However, the wiser way to get started in this would probably be to work in the same place with more sex workers, each of you earning your money individually but staying together for safety purposes. People get into sex work for many different reasons, some need to feed children, some need to be able to afford a rent, some like me got here to pay for university, and some may not need it and they just like it. Let’s bear something in mind and it is that if people didn’t need to pay for things to survive, nobody would work to begin with, at least not often. At the end of the day, everyone needs a job that allow them to pay for life expenses and sex work is like any other job except if you work as a waitress or a maid, the kind of jobs you have access to when you’re poor, you are a respectable exploited worker but if you are a sex worker you might be many things: a sex slave (I don’t know why rich and middle class women are obsessed with most of us being here against our will), a whore that is here because she’s vicious (most men who do sex work are considered to fall into this category) or a victim of the patriarchy that needs to be saved by more privileged and wiser women… by being denied the only way to pay the bills. Sex work, I repeat, is pretty much like every other work: the more rights you get and the most independent you are, the least likely you are to be taken advantage of.

In my case, as I said, I started on sex work in order to pay for college and the expenses of living in Tokyo. When I became an Economics graduate and finished my Masters in microeconomics (who would have thought the hooker would be so well-read) of course I found myself jobless like a growing percentage of the young population of this country. In reality I was behind this spot in the Ministry but I didn’t get it — how surprising when you go to uni with the children of the most influential people in the country. Moreover, the fact that I am mixed race and a women didn’t help at all. For a few months I got some jobs here and there but rent in the capital is more expensive than you think, so what did I do? What I know best, turning my brand into something big. Advertisement, certain investments here and there and a lot of hard work on my part plus a proper and patient wait finally was worth it. The most difficult part was having the courage to expand my business to performance as well — being in front of a camera, even if it’s a web, is a new level of exposure that you have to consider very carefully, but that’s a tale for another day.

Anyway, let’s say you do depend on your apartment to work. Just like with your hygiene, be scrupulous with the cleaning of the place, especially with the room where you “play”. Sheets, towels, sleepers… everything must be new, clean and ready for every single one of your clients. You can look like a picture but if your environment is dirty, things go down. In Japan you don’t usually have this problem because animals are rarely allowed but if you have them, keep them locked away while the client is at the apartment.

If you work in hotels, always have a list with the ones you trust and ask your clients to get a room. Try to switch often, you don’t want to get in trouble — it is better that the stuff thinks you’re cheating on your husband with multiple men from time to time than that they call the police on you. Having regular clients help a lot, with those you can use the same hotel, even the same room to feed the fantasy of adultery. However, it would be better to make, if possible, a contact or two, for safety purposes.

Honestly, I prefer a mixed model. With some clients I work at home, with others, in hotel rooms. It depends on the type of person they are — when we meet the first time, it’s always in hotels but if, say, a woman becomes a regular, it is easier to pretend you’re taking a friend home than trying to feign before the staff there’s nothing sketchy going on between you two. Remember this is Japan and with discretion also comes the protection of your client’s reputation. With men it’s easier but women… they’re a different matter. Finally, never go to anybody’s house, that’s one of the most dangerous and unnecessary things you can do.

Fifth, basic behavior rules. Never talk about your private life, never more than necessary anyway, and never ask personal questions, if they want to talk, you’ll listen. Never in your entire life talk sick of one of your coworkers or mates in this profession. First of all, they will know, and secondly, you must support each other at all times — it’s not only that you can make very profitable arrangements and that you are stronger and safer together than individually, but also it’s happened more often than you may think that a client has taken advantage of certain rivalries. Be smart, don’t fall into foul games.

Use a low and sultry tone of voice, it’s more pleasurable and sets the mood for the service. Be elegant in your manners, unless you’re asked otherwise. Always use a condom, it is basic for your health and that way you’re avoiding unnecessary risks. It should go without saying but never pursue a relationship with a client, it will become problematic sooner or later.

Sixth, know your rules and enforce them. The main point here is to know your own boundaries and let the client know at all times. Listen to me carefully, that you are a sex worker doesn’t mean you are willing or you have to do anything you don’t want to. You mark the pace, you have the last say and if they don’t comply, you have all the right to get away of the situation. If a client isn’t sending you good vibes, trust your instincts, a stitch in time saves nine — That’s the main reason why I told you to get a hotel for new costumers, and to make some contacts there if possible, it is a public place after all. In this business you need to be the smartest animal in the jungle.

Going to more formal aspects of the rule, it is important to be punctual and to ask for punctuality in return. For your safety, under no circumstance turn off your phone when you’re doing a service, just mute the sound and never answer a call when you’re with a client — they are paying for your time and deserve all your attention. It is vital to have a person of trust who knows who you are with, when and in what schedule frame at all times. In my case, since my brand is expanding, my person of trust is my best friend and secretary Cynthia — she’s a professional photographer as well, which is very convenient for that performance aspect of sex work I’m exploring lately as well. She’s also the one who helped me make my list of prices, something every callgirl should have clear: you charge for the service and the time, and must always charge the same to every client, no bonuses, no exceptions, that’s what makes of a business a serious and constant business. The payment must always be effected before the service, that will save you a lot of headaches, and always make sure the money is legal — I know it must sound funny for some coming from a sex worker but it’s very important.

Never bring personal documentation with you: ID cards, driving licenses… People are nosey. When you bring the essentials (condoms, lotions, money, phone…) do it in a tiny bag and if you go to the bathroom, bring it with you. Remember in this profession the luck factor doesn’t exist. Your luck will be your ability at work and your common sense.

Easy, right? Not so much. As I said, being a sex worker isn’t exactly easy. But enough theory, let’s get practical.

  
  


By the time the bell of my apartment rings, I’m ready, leather jacket over the short black dress and high red leather boots, just like she asked. You know, people imagine our clients like the typical middle age business man that wants to cheat on his wife or to “gift” girls to his associates, or a drunkard in his 50s that wants a blowjob. In reality, people come to sex workers for a wide range of reasons: because they are bored of their routine, because they want to have sex with a younger woman, or they don’t know how to ask their partner something in particular (you’d be surprised of the amount of young men in their 20s and 30s that are asking for our services to wear a strap on and fuck them from behind in late years), people that don’t have time or ability to find a partner but need to get off, couples that want to have a threesome… That last one is the one I like the most, not because I’m especially fond of threesomes but because while you might take it as the typical hetero dude who wants to get to fuck his girl and someone else at the same time, my take on this, as a lesbian woman who is a sex worker, is that I can make the experience very enjoyable for the girl in question to the point some of them become regulars… individually. What? Did you think women didn’t ask for our services? Or maybe what you find interesting is that a lesbian is a sex worker. Let me tell you it’s pretty common — again, this has many explanations but we have more important matters at hand, don’t you think?

Girls. No, a girl. This particular client is pretty interesting to me. The first time we met was in a hotel, like always. Her boyfriend wanted to have a different kind of experience and she, shy and submissive, had thought she had no other option than to agree to her man’s desires. Normally, when men convince their women to do something like this you can face three scenarios: the girlfriend who thought you were just a girl the guy had met in a club so she hates you already, the girlfriend who is still reluctant and sees you as a threat so she hates you and the girlfriend who’s likely to be bisexual and secretly wants this more than the guy. The particular case of this girl I’m telling you about sounds awful but I bet she’s very glad she did, she totally ended up falling in the last category. My favorite. That night I performed perfectly for her boyfriend while I focused on getting her over the edge again and again, until she cried of overstimulation and even after that. For the guy, it made a good show and he didn’t have to work too much on his girlfriend — all of us won that night. It was interesting to watch them fuck, I must say. She would say yes to whatever he wanted but she never verbalized much of her desires so there were certain moments when she didn’t seem to be enjoying it at all. It was at those times when I would place myself behind him and touch his body while asking her with my eyes to focus on me, or, when the position didn’t allow it, I would kiss her and touch her where she needed to feel good while her boyfriend fucked her. I think she saw it, she knew what was happening and that’s why she decided to come back on her own. Like today.

“Good evening, Luci-chan.” Stunning as always, Ylisse Lucina appears on my threshold, dark mane with blue touches loose and standing out against the baby blue blazer. How elegant today, she’s always been more of a shirt and flannels kind of girl. Her wide smile fades when she looks at me, bewildered at my appearance. She has the tendency to get mesmerized but I can imagine how it must be to get what you asked for. I quirk my eyebrow, utterly amused, and step aside to allow her in. As soon as she steps into my apartment, I close the door behind her and take a careful look at her slender and tall frame. She’s nervous, more than usual, I mean — she’s asked for so many new things this time I wonder what’s on her mind.

 _The payment must always be effected before the service_ . She retrieves an envelope from her purse and hands it to me. _Always make sure the money is legal_ , no matter who your client is, although with Lucina I have nothing to be afraid of. Or I do?

“Robin.” That’s right. Lucina knows my name but I wasn’t the one to reveal it. My identity got exposed during an unfortunate morning of shopping with friends at one of the malls in Ginza. When Cynthia realized and tried to warn me it was already too late, I found myself face to face with a surprised Lucina, who was having a coffee in a cafe with whom I supposed was her father, or maybe father-in-law. Imagine if I had stayed to have a chat, that would have been fun. In any case, I did think on dissolving this deal between us but at the time I had just made the investment to make the business grow and, to be honest, I needed the money. Don’t be misled by my words, I obviously reinforced the boundaries between us and had a conversation with her and the only thing she asked for was to address me by my name. That being said, try not to get yourself in this situation. “You look gorgeous.”

“Really?” I entwine our fingers and guide her through the hallway towards the bathroom. She knows how this works, so she immediately washes her mouth with the spray I lend her and leaves her purse and blazer inside the wardrobe. “You say that like I don’t look pretty any other day.”

“I didn’t-” she rushes to explain herself but pouts when she hears the giggles coming from my lips. “Mean,” she pouts.

“Why did you want me in this outfit, though?” I open the bathroom door for her and she obliges. “Do you want to undress me?” She nods and gets closer. Lucina never kisses me first. I haven’t set that as a rule but I suspect she’s just aware of the walls between us and is careful to respect my boundaries at all times, so she doesn’t do anything she understands as a risk. Hence, it is my duty to cup her face and bring her lips to mine in a slow kiss. She loves those and I get why, she has the most delicate lips, perfect to be worshiped.

I’ve done this thousands of times with different people but the only client that has ever prolonged this moment instead of yanking my clothes away more or less hurriedly has been Lucina. Her hands remain on my hips as she presses me against the cold tile of the walls, only pulling away to take off her own blouse. It’s like she wants to have me like this for a little longer but the clock is ticking and things must move.

“The water of the bathtub will get cold, gorgeous,” I say against her lips with a smile and she answers with a whine. “If you want to have me like this I can put my clothes on later again.”

However, the girl shakes her head and moves to kiss my neck while she slides the leather jacket off my shoulders. A few months ago she localized this spot I love below my ear and from that moment on she feels the need to bite down tenderly to make me squirm every single time. She’s such a tease. I don’t know how that boyfriend of hers is still alive, if I wasn’t the one in control in here, I know she’d put me through a pretty hard time.

Lucina steps back to take a look at me, short black dress revealed without the barrier of the jacket, in full contrast with the red boots. Cynthia lent me these for a photo shoot recently and I asked if I could use them with a client. It might surprise you but I didn’t own anything like this. That being said, try to always wear your own stuff.

“Like what you see?” I ask with a smirk, testing her remaining control in such blissful state.

This girl has the tendency of looking at you like she’d look at a portrait she likes in a gallery, taking her time and with the combination of intrigue, amazement and delight on her face. It is somewhat cute, I won’t deny it, but it stops the situation from flowing so I turn around and unzip the dress. Two seconds, that’s all it takes for her to put her arms around my waist and press me flush against her body. Another nip in that spot, she knows she has to be careful not to leave a mark or I’ll be pissed. I thought she would take care of the dress first but the trail of kisses and nips slides down my back to my legs as she starts taking the boots off. When she’s back up, she finds my smirk.

I don’t wait for her to take off the garment, I do it myself to reveal my new set of red lacy lingerie. It’s a fine piece, carefully selected to feed the naughtiest fantasies of my regulars. It works like a spell.

“Oh,” Lucina chokes on her own saliva, forcing me to bite my lip to contain a giggle. “Oh, Gods...” That wasn’t intended to come out, I know because of the face she makes, like chastising herself for her mishap. A pink blush paints her cheeks, making them stand out in a sea of pale skin. Adorable.

Reaching for her pants, I lock the main button between my thumb and my index and undo it effortlessly, allowing the fabric to slide down when the zip is gone. The girl gets out of the garment and closes the distance between us like attracted with a magnet. She feasts on my chest, on the valley of my breasts, framed by the red lace before one of her hands liberates them. I caress her back, waiting till the last moment to get rid of her bra as well — life can be very boring when you cannot leave scratch marks but she also has her boundaries and it is the duty of the callgirl to respect them. I will never stop repeating this but discretion is money.

Hooking two fingers around the hem of her panties, I slide them down, leaving a trail of kisses on her chest and abdomen in the way. The only thing she can’t take off is my last piece of underwear, I do that myself, right before entering the warm bathtub. When I’m comfortably adjusted, I tend my hand to her and once she’s done up her hair, she follows my lead.

Lucina lies atop of me, back resting against my front while I bath her. In this particular case, hygiene is not what worries me the most but the fact that her boyfriend’s cologne is annoying — there are some men colognes that smell really good, well, not this one. I’d rather have her smelling to my neutral soap than that. Talking about the dude, this must be the first time she doesn’t have a hickey marking her gorgeous neck when she comes to meet me.

“Is this a type of Pretty Woman fantasy you couldn’t do with Laslow?” I whisper in her ear when the sponge I’m washing her with grazes the inner side of her thigh.

“What?” Lucina tenses up in my arms, she always does when I mention her boyfriend, that’s why you don’t mention you clients partners as a general rule unless they want you to torture them with that. That was a beginner mistake, really.

“The blazer…” I take the sponge to her chest and squeeze it, letting the water wash her neck and fall down her back, gathering between my breasts and her skin. I push a bit so she’ll lie back on me and she complies, she always does when I nibble on her ear. “The red boots…”

“Oh, no, no, I came straight from a family thing,” she hurries to explain like I was accusing her of something sinful. She tends to forget where she is, I wish she could just relax. “I actually bumped into your OnlyFans account and I liked the outfit very much.” Oh, that’s interesting. The business start crossing paths, it hadn’t happened until now. “I subscribed,” she says that in a tiny voice, like she could be embarrassed for anything when she’s naked on my chest and I’m washing her most tender parts. I’d like to mess with her and toy with her shame a little more but then she speaks again: “Is it normal for you to be attracted to one of your clients?” From time to time, she likes to ask questions like these.

“Normal as in _natural_ or as in _frequent_?” I always pretend not to know she does it because she has a crush on me. It happens sometimes although it had never happened with a woman before.

“Both.” But I am sympathetic, don’t think I’m not, so I try my best to answer her questions as candidly as I can.

“Natural yes, I am also a person with preferences and I see lots of kinds of people.” I leave the sponge aside and reach for one of the towels. “Frequency-wise… is not rare but it’s not very often either, although more cute girls are coming around lately.” I tap her butt so she’ll stand up and the obliges. Then she wraps herself in the towel like a burrito while I drain the rest of the water. Bathtubs are way more convenient than traditional showers for this business, remember this.

“So you are…” She gets to a stop until I’m wrapped in my own towel and out of the tub. It’s so long I get impatient.

“Luci-chan,” I call her in a sensual voice as I step into her personal space and my lips ghost over hers. Instead of pressing them together, however, I undo her hair and watch it fall smoothly like a cascade, “if you want to know if I’m attracted to you, just ask.”

“Are you?” she murmurs under her breath.

Let the show begin.

  
  


Slowly, I take her with me across the hallway towards the bedroom, pushing slightly wit my arms around her waist and my lips against her skin. The warmth of her body is raising already, hands clammy and cheeks flushing red by the time I untie the towel around her body with a swift gesture of my hand. My hands massage her shoulders as I breathe against her nape, allowing her the last few moments to get her nerves together — my business is registered as an Oriental massage service after all. A girl has to sort the laws but she doesn’t have to be entirely illegal, you know? Another thing you must know about this business is that when a country says prostitution is illegal, what it really means is that being a sex worker is illegal whether you work by yourself or under third parties but being a big entrepreneur who takes advantage of twenty girls is not since you cannot prove any kind of work relationship between the both parts since sex work isn’t legally considered a job. It’s a big pool of incongruousness and the only people who suffer it are the sex workers.

As I said, sex work is anything but easy.

Her skin is so tender. From the small of her back to the thin lines that delimit her muscles. She’s so slender and gorgeous. Her curves are dangerous, the shape of her hips, perpetrator of the murder of my sanity many times during our numerous encounters. Lucina sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for me, eyes hungry and impatient fingers. Just like me, she has her limits — she feels claustrophobic with the lights off and lying under someone else, so I never hover over her and keep the room illuminated; moreover, her body wakes up before her mind does so she likes tons of foreplay and to be the one pleasing the other first so she won’t get all anxious about what her partner might be feeling if she’s not vibing with the situation. Finding out about all of this was a whole quest of its own. I don’t know in what kind of environment she’s been brought up but by her absolute inability to verbalize her more basic sexual needs I can imagine it was pretty castrating.

I let my towel fall to the ground with a thud and because she loves to see me, I wait a couple of seconds before straddling her. The touch of our skin is always searing, even by just sitting on top of each other. I see her gulp and don’t bother to hide the smirk that appears on my lips as I put her whole mane over one of her tender shoulders.

“Luci-chan,” I whisper in her ear, waiting for her hands to move but they don’t, she just shivers when my breath hits its target. Sometimes I picture her like a Pandora box, so much potential, so many desires locked away and waiting to be unleashed. “I want you.” My teeth graze her earlobe and pull slightly, making her gasp and claw at my butt. Finally. "Don't you believe me?" I purr to draw her attention. Lucina has closed her eyes, something's taking her out of the situation. "Hey." I lift her chin with one careful finger and caress her cheek with the back of my hand. Only then she opens her eyes and looks at me, the fading shade of anger mixed with chocolate brown. This happens on occasion with her, she’d freak out about whatever is going through her head right before we start, it doesn’t let her enjoy the pleasures her body is asking for, keeps her locked inside. It is the duty of the callgirl to ground the client and drive the situation to the best outcome. "Two weeks and you've already forgotten the rules, Lucina?" The girl shakes her head and exhales soundly. “Then use your words, pretty." She takes a deep breath before replying.

"No.” "  
"Can’t you see…" Our fingers tangle with each other as I bring her hand to my breast. There’s no need to move it, Lucina herself draws a line from there to my neck and back, descending through the geography of my clavicle in its way towards my nipple. "...what you do to me?" As a tiny push of encouragement, I grind on her lap, allowing my folds to spread and coat her skin with a thin and wet layer. “Words.”

"Yes," she breathes out as she caresses my sides. Her chest puffs when her hands reach my breasts again but far from going further up, they fall again to my thighs. It is me then the one to run my hand through her chest, more generous than you would imagine by her size, and rest it on the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't lie to you." But I just did. "You drive me crazy." Just not about this. I can’t lie about this, there’s no point. Her eyes bury into mine, trying to find the silent answer to unasked questions, perhaps. So much work when she could just talk, or kiss, or bite, or touch. Our breaths mix with each other’s, noses almost close enough to touch — it unnerves me, her proximity, her intensity, this is not how it should go. I am not doing my job properly. With my lower lip trap between my teeth, I caress her hair and scratch her nape, softly. "Do you want to keep going?" I ask, putting a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

“Yes.” Lucina swallows hard, who knows how many knots are left untied in her pretty throat.

“Okay." I straighten up, allowing her to see what she’s been dreaming of, and n my hand through my hair, casually. It's a subtle thing to do, in the great scheme of my services it feels like nothing but I know my clients, and I know how much they love my hair. "Then you'd better hurry and kiss me," I urge her in a sultry voice, bucking my hips, "because this qualifies as torture and I'm a pretty vindictive girl."

A smile appears on Lucina’s face as she giggles against my mouth before kidnapping one of my lips in a lingering kiss. She has always found my ways exciting as well as amusing — all my techniques, my moods, my voices and seductive manners, and she falls for them every time.

Whilst I allow her to find the pace that works for her, I do guide the kisses and touches in the beginning and until I am certain her mind is at ease and she’s focused on me. How do I know? It is the professional’s skill what allows you to discern the mood of your client but until you’ve trained that with proper practice you may as well pay attention to little things like the rhythm of their breathing, the eagerness of their touch and where it is directed, and the twitch of other parts of their bodies. For example, when Lucina’s not quite here, she’d kiss everywhere but my mouth. Why? Because kissing sensually, aiming to make an effect on the other person takes technique and careful planning, and just like when we’re carried away by passion and everything turns hungry and sloppy, you can’t plan when you can’t think. Her hands would be still and safe on familiar places for the same reason, which can help you tell the situation apart from the spur of the moment kind of lust. If she’s not vibing with the situation, her legs will twitch uncomfortably but if she’s feeling it, they’d just adjust to fit my body or she’ll use them to maneuver with me and leave me at her mercy. Like right now.

Ylisse Lucina is one of those people who thrive when kissing. She loves it, from the mere touch of the lips to the battle of tongues — she loves pulling until she rips a whine form my throat, sucking to take my breath away and using that naughty and restless tongue of hers to tease. Sex, you’ll allow me to school you a bit on this, is a lot like war — all the contestants have weapons of preference and weak spots to be exploited. Just like in battle, the weapons are meant to be used to deal the greatest damage, and for doing so it would be wise to aim at those aforementioned weak spots. It would be absolutely pointless to attack straight to plate armor again and again, hoping to break bones and start inner bleedings when you could cut the head off, much more effective. Now, war would be so boring if it ended that fast, just like sex. Therefore, when Lucina deals her devastating blow by feasting on my breasts, leaving behind only ravaged skin and withering kisses, and intends to lay me down, I get back up and take leverage of her sudden spike of pride to make my move and capture her lips once more, deepening the kiss, biting, sucking on her tongue until she has to pull back to catch her breath. It is then when she gets further into bed and silently agrees on lying comfortably next to each other — never on top of her, remember? Maybe you thought as sex workers one’s only mission is to lay there and let yourself be fucked, but give it a little more thought. Since when do people generally like to have sex with a dead thing? Of course, the end goal is to achieve the client’s pleasure but human sexuality is rarely that simple. Don’t get me wrong, obviously there’s always people who want a quick release and that’s all but bear in mind that people are risking charges and spending 15,000 to 40,000 (or more) yen in your services — a quickie or a fuck and go can happen and it is more frequent in certain areas and environments of sex work (normally the most precarious ones) but that’s not nearly a fraction of it.

Lucina, like other clients, has her own turn ons and turn offs, her own process. Right now, what she wants is fucking me, so I should touch her the bare minimum. Why, again? Because by doing this she’s trying to bring herself to the proper state to be fucked since it’s not easy for her to be ready on the spot. She needs to be on the verge of a broken sanity, about to throw everything through the window and rub herself off on my pillow by the time I land my hands on her. On the contrary, she touches and caresses me as she pleases from my legs to my butt, leaving a gentle squeeze on her way, my back, my sides, until she reaches my boobs. From all my weaknesses, this is the one she enjoys exploiting the most. Lucina closes her mouth around one of my nipples and taps it with the tip of her tongue a couple of times, teasing (like always) before finally deciding on adding more pressure and start sucking. My hand tangles in her mane as the tickles start becoming something more intense and my want feeds and encourages her ministrations. I do something else and that’s scratching behind her ears the way she loves — it is an acknowledgment of her good behavior. Sex is both the release and the control of your impulses, and this is exactly where a lot of people fail. In this very moment, I can assure you I would gladly lock her leg between mine and grind on it until I could calm the throbbing sensation that is flaring up in my lower belly. You may argue that I am the professional here and so it would be my duty to take a hold of myself but this is a consensual act — if I reward Luci, it is because I know that right now she’s using all her willpower not to use teeth at all since she know that if she does, I’ll be pissed and she doesn’t want that. What she wants is me to enjoy this as part of her own pleasure too. Stating your limits is vital, as it is respecting them, and while it is true that it must be the default, it is also nice to acknowledge the commitment to certain things to reinforce those good habits, just as good as it is to stop things if your limits are not respected. Her tongue is leaving flat strokes on the most sensitive part of my breasts when a sly hand pushes on my hip to force me to lie on my back. The girl still takes her time to worship my other boob before she straddles my body, her wet center heating my abdomen like hellfire as she stops her shenanigans to… watch me. Sometimes I get curious when she does that, I wonder what could be going through that pretty head of her, if she’s fantasizing about all the things she wants to do to me or just admiring what’s in front of her eyes. It’s easier to know with other clients, I’ll give her that — Ylisse Lucina-san can be a mystery, indecipherable even to me.

The girl hovers over me, putting her long jet black mane out of the way, and kisses my lips once again before starting her journey down South. She runs her tongue down the column of my neck, stopping at my clavicle to place a kiss that will start an endless peppering throughout my chest, sparkled here and there with gentle nips — no biting, though. When I thought she’d had enough of my chest already she keeps showing me how much of a tease she is. One of her hands slithers up to cup an already worked up (and some could call abused) breast, rolling my sensitive nipples between her fingers whilst her eager mouth leaves a wet trail of kisses across the middle of my chest. Her relentless ministrations take her to my tattoo, a very unique one — six all seeing eyes framing m y belly button that guide her to my mound, who is deserving of yet more open mouthed kisses but seemingly not enough to be addressed where it needs her the most, in favor of torturing my thighs. She has a lot of evil fun there, teasing me with closer and closer touches without quite going to my center — toying with me and pushing the buttons of my sanity is one of her favorite parts of our sessions. Sincerely, if only she was capable of being this candid with her boyfriend about her needs and her pleasure, she’d be much happier or at least she’d feel more satisfied in her relationship, but I can also understand that there are things that escape our control and circumstances aren’t the same for everyone. That is the main reason why I try not to judge and I recommend you to learn doing the same, whether you’re getting into this work or not. _Try_ is the key word, it doesn’t mean you’ll always be successful.

When she decides in her full grace to bless me with the touches I need where I need them, she does it with her tongue. Flat strokes in slow lapping motions run through my folds and end with a lingering kiss above my clit. As a tingling sensation sparks from the warmth between my legs, I caress her head to encourage to keep going and even manage not to pull from her hair just yet. More kisses follow the first ones, this time sucking and caressing raw and swollen flesh until the pleasurable tingles become a rather persistent throb that needs to be eased. That is the moment when my appreciative strokes turn into impatient tugs on her mane that she responds by dipping her tongue inside of me without any trace of warning. It does help but it isn’t nearly enough.

Lucina moans against me. I never know if it’s just her way to try to further arouse me or if she genuinely likes my taste but it works magic anyway. The moment she starts alternating laps with dips and quick flickers of my clit, I feel it, it accelerates and I can’t help myself anymore. My hips start bucking against her mouth, running after the ecstasy that seems to be closer and closer, seeking more friction that the one she’s allowing me, wanting to fuck myself on her tongue. Usually, Lucina wouldn’t apply much force on my hips, allowing me to do as I please but today is different. Today she hooks her arms around my legs and pushes hard against the mattress to keep me in place and be able to focus on attacking the tiny bundle of nerves, source of all anguish. As a result, a cavalcade of whiny sighs and desperate moans start coming from my mouth, loud and unstoppable. It’s not that I don’t try to breathe and calm down, I even draw blood by biting my lower lip in my intent to keep quiet, yet every sound is ripped off viciously. I am, however, able to gathering some strength to incorporate slightly and our eyes meet — an amused smile on her gaze welcomes me as she enjoys my torment, obnoxiously proud at what she’s doing to me. Her brow twitches for a second but I don’t have the time or mind space to find out what’s bothered her before her lips close around my clit and she starts sucking.

My back arches and my head leans back, hands shooting at her mane to pull her impossibly closer as a high-pitched moan makes its way through the barrier of my teeth. Then, my jaw relaxes and more start coming out, sighs and whines increasing until my toes curl, my legs trap her head and I lose my voice. Having an orgasm is like running in the direction of a wall and going across by smashing the window. Coming down of it is a blissful journey back to the earth bouncing on clouds, being rocked by the wind. By the time your feet finally touch solid ground, you’re still panting your lungs out with a dopey smile plastered on your face. In this job you won’t always reach this point and when you do it won’t always be this good; however, even if you have the most impressive orgasm of your life, you need to remember who you are and what’s your role in the whole situation. This is the client’s time, it is not for you to spend it and it’s not over because you are over — you need to pick yourself up and let the show go on.

My soul hasn’t gone back to my body yet when Lucina climbs up and presses a kiss on my lips. My eyes open again and I am met with an inquisitive stare. She’s watching me again.

“Are you ready, pretty girl?” I ask, cupping her face with both hands and caressing her lower lip with my thumb. I take her nibble on it as confirmation.

  
  


Rope. There’s not an absolute best type to tie someone up, it really depends on you and who you’re tying. Different ropes have different pros and cons, and what someone may like will very likely not be the preferred material for the next person. With clients that are used to being tied or that at least have been tied before, I did decide to invest in jute rope — it is flexible and a little bit rough on the skin, although it can soften if well-treated. It has to be replaced frequently, hence the investment — I have bought silk and bamboo ones but always under specific request and charging a plus for the price of the rope. Nonetheless, Lucina has stated that she has never done this before so for this occasion I’m using cotton — pink cotton, to be more precise, because I love how it looks on her. Another intelligent investment on my part were the rings on the ceiling. I can’t remember what excuse I gave to my landlord but he gave me his blessing. Don’t worry, Cynthia knows for sure, she’s the one who deals with this stuff now.

“A bit higher.” Her request when I pass the rope through the ring takes me by surprise. Even after so many months doing my best to teach her how to ask for pleasure, she’s headstrong as it comes and I never even fathomed that she would verbalize a desire so casually with her hands tied above her head. It takes me so aback that I don’t even react. “I want to hang a bit more,” she explains and I comply, of course, yet still I make sure her knees keep comfortably touching the mattress.

“Can you move?” The girl tries but can only manage to move enough to jerk her hips a bit. Once I’ve finished tying the knot I entwine our fingers before guiding hers around the rope. “You can grab here,” I say, having her at eye level for once. She’s taller than should be fair for someone with her proportions, this is a new and refreshing disposition. “If it doesn’t feel good you say…”

“Red,” she replies immediately. Her eyes move from me to the ground to random places in the room, not knowing where to look. Is she nervous? How adorable.

“Perfect.” Drawing a smile tightens my lips and refrain me from pecking hers. There’s a twist she still doesn’t expect. “Luci-chan,” I call her name one I’ve adjusted my body behind her, “tell me something.” I need to bite my tongue not to make another sound until the blindfold is correctly adjusted around her eyes. The girl gasps in surprise but doesn’t say a word of complain. This will be the only time I won’t push to make sure she’s okay with this but there’s a reason. “How many times have you touched yourself looking at my pictures?” I whisper and nibble her earlobe. The creak of the rope tells me she’s hold onto it tighter. “You were doing so well, use words.” The curve of her hips is so satisfying to caress.

“A lot,” she murmurs, voice low but clear diction. Absolutely not a surprise. I nuzzle her nape and take a deep breath before leaving the bed. “Robin?” Now she speaks quickly, and desperately.

“I’m here, gorgeous.” I move the armchair the least clumsily I can manage and place it in front of her. “You have been waiting for this, I’m gonna make it a whole experience.” Here it is.

There is a double advantage at using blindfolds. The first one is that Lucina’s expressions are partially covered and they’ve proven to be pretty distracting on their own, and the second one, that it allows some pleasant surprises. Tinkering with the toy in my hands, I approach the girl hanging like a human sacrifice, patiently waiting for something to happen.

“Let’s see.” One hand on the rope and the other between her legs. I am glad to feel Lucina’s dripping in anticipation — sweet beads of her essence slide down her thighs and make way to her butt as my hand explores the limits of her sanity. The girl gasps and moans when my middle finger teases her entrance, she even tries to jerk her hips but it’s rather complicated in her position. “Spread your legs a bit more.” With a soft tap on her inner thighs she obliges.

For a moment, I sit in the chair, absorbed in the view before me. She is truly a picture — from her thighs, tense to keep her grounded, to her hips, more ample and inviting that you’d ascribe to someone her height; her waist, thin and smooth, the rosy hue surrounding her drenched center; her abdomen, so tight and ready; and her boobs, perky and awaiting, hard nipples framed by the blush that embeds her chest. And then there’s her face. If she’s distracting now, imagine how it would be if she was watching me with those tender brown eyes. Her tongue, the same bratty muscle that dared to torture me earlier, is now peeking slightly form her lips, trapped between two lines of teeth. I shut down the temptation to nip it, to play with it for a while, in favor of starting our little game.

The toy presses softly below her navel as I slowly slide it down towards her mound, making her open her legs a bit more in anticipation. She’s so eager. A giggle dies down inside my throat as I lean forward and press a kiss on her lower belly. She makes a sound, a tiny one as she clenches her abdomen and when I turn on the vibratos and caress her folds with it, she loses her breath. My, my… if she reacts like this with some absolutely innocent teasing, I can’t imagine what she’ll do when I fuck her like I want to. That won’t happen any time soon, however — I’m not a vindictive person but I have a pretty damn good memory, so I play with the softest vibrations around her entrance before sliding it to her clit. Lucina moans with such despair it’s delicious. She presses her lips in a thin line and clenches her jaw, trying to conceal the sounds. Does she not learn?

My tongue traces a path from the middle of her belly to the valley of her breasts, diverting to follow the column of her neck to her ear, where I nibble and playfully tug with my teeth.

“Didn’t I tell you I liked to hear you?” I whisper against her ear and she whines. The vibrator has left her center and is moving again down her thigh, spreading wetness everywhere. “Be good.” I’m about to bite her neck when I remember I can’t and have to be content with placing a kiss. It’s sad, actually, but as I told you many times before: discretion is key.

“You can leave marks,” Lucina says, out of the blue.

“Are you sure?” When someone is in the middle of the sex haze, they can say a lot of things they might mean in the spur of the moment but they only mean then — a callgirl must always learn the client’s rules beforehand and check case by case if those rules bend at any moment. This time, Lucina nods but knowing her situation, I’m still unsure — she’s very vulnerable now and she might ask for many things but if her boyfriend sees her covered in my bites at home, she will likely be in trouble. “Do you want me to mark you, Luci?” I ask again, more teasingly this time, maybe trying to discourage her a little bit.

“Yes.” She’s answered with words. Clear words, not the grunts and whines she tends to use when she can’t think straight anymore. Okay, then.

Moving the toy back to her clit, I bite down on the crook of her neck, suck and ease the tender flesh with my tongue and a light kiss, and repeat all the way down her chest, handling her a bit rough just like she loves it. Still, I warily moderate myself, leaving soft pink marks that on her pale skin that won’t likely even change color — in the worst case scenario, they’ll last a few hours. Lucina enjoys it, however, both the marking and the vibrating. Her body is fully awaken and her hips are twitching, likely starting the ascending to a peak I don’t want her to reach just yet.

So I take away any contact, any stimuli.

Lucina whines, of course, and also jerks her hips to try to get some friction, anything, but it’s all in vain. A thought crosses my mind — I wasn’t going to do it but being spontaneous always adds flavor to the job. Do I still have it, though? I don’t think I’ve used it much, definitely not in my job, but it should be somewhere… Bingo!

“I’m gonna need you to close… yeah, like that, and lift you knee, gorgeous.” The girl wavers but she does it anyway. “The other one,” I say when I’ve slid one of the sides of the fabric. When it’s already in, I slid it up her thighs a bit and put the bullet inside the pocket of the panties before putting them up completely. Then I retrieve my phone. “I’m tired,” I sigh with a smile when I sit back on the armchair and tap her inner thighs with the tip of my foot. Lucina spreads again immediately. “Normally I would use this in a different setting but this will have to do,” I say, opening the app and setting the softest vibration. “Do you like it? It hits the spot well?”

“Yes.”

“This toy comes in handy in less private places.” If she was able to see, she would have gulped at the mischievous smile that curls my lips. “Like that meeting you just had with your family.” Lucina whimpers and the moment I raise the intensity, she jolts in her spot.

“Fuck.” So we are already in the swearing stage. No, no, let’s go back. “Robin, please.” She buckles her hips to no avail.

“What did you say?” Up again and I rip a strangled moan from her lips. “Oh, I thought…” Lucina’s hips start moving rhythmically, like there was anything she could thrust into. “Do you ever fantasize about bumping into me again like that time when you’re with your family?” I don’t even know where that’s come from or why I’m increasing the intensity of the vibrations as I speak. “Your father looks like a real gentleman but I don’t think he’d appreciate our acquaintanceship.” What am I even doing? Much to my surprise, Lucina does reply.

“I do,” she whines. I’m not sure she’s certain of what she’s saying but it’s pretty entertaining.

“Do I kidnap you to fuck you in bathroom cubicles in these fantasies? Or maybe I tease you like this while you’re trying to make conversation with your sister and I’m laughing at one of your brother’s jokes at the other side of the table.” A filthy moan, I can’t believe her. Lucina, looks so innocent but mind so dirty. Amazing, truly. “Or maybe it is your boyfriend who you’re talking to in these family gatherings.” Okay, no, a callgirl must not go there. Actually, I shouldn’t even speak of any of this to begin with, that’s too much, I need to stop. “Do you think of me while he fucks you?” A choked moan. I don’t want to know the answer, it doesn’t even matter. What the fuck I’m doing? Lucina’s hips are moving frantically by the time I stop the device and the whimper she releases might as well have been the sound of an animal being fatally injured.

 _Let’s get this over with._ Great, the panties have metallic buttons on the side, I could have just fitted them on her instead of maneuvering with her hanging like that. In any case, that only makes taking the toy off much quicker, which allows me to be fast in setting the final scene: the armchair is off, replaced by my new favorite thing, a whole body mirror. When everything is perfectly placed, I retrieve a dildo from one of my drawers and embed it in water-based lube before kneeling behind her on the bed. She’s so wet by now I don’t even think the lube is necessary — that’s just a way of speaking, always use lube if you’re going to use toys, a stitch in time saves nine.

“Are you ready, gorgeous?” I bite my lower lip at her lack of response. The only sound that comes form her is a noisy gasp when my arm wrap her and my nails scratches up her inner thigh towards her hip. The toy finds it place between her folds as my teeth close around the flesh of her neck and my hand claws her abdomen, pressing her body impossibly closer to mine, almost pretending to merge into one. “I’ve asked a question.”

“Ye...e-!” She can’t even finish, the toy slides smoothly inside of her and every sensical word she could utter becomes a moan.

The secret about pleasing a woman relies on finding a pattern of movement she enjoys and being constant. Of course, it sounds easier than it is from time to time but that’s the gist of it. Only when I find that pattern for Lucina and my thrusts start making her hips move against the toy, I take off the blindfold and grab a fist of her hair, yanking her head back so she looks up to the mirror. That’s the moment she sees herself, every thread of strength destroyed, vulnerable and on display, fully at my mercy and moving desperately like an animal who wants to get off. Lucina enjoys that sight, not because she has a masochist side to her (although she could and it would be perfectly fine) but because she can see me behind her, biting her jaw and her shoulder while I fuck her mercilessly. Our eyes meet in the reflection and it reaches, she knows she can be her most vulnerable self with me because I’m here for her, to please her and not to judge her. Because I’ll take care of her, she feels protected and safe to let herself go.

She comes with a wide shake, soundly. Her muscles contract as an electric current runs through every single nerve ending of her body, and she cries out in her ecstasy. I hold her in place, wrapping my arms around her in a warm embrace until her knees can support her again. Then, I leave the toy in a safe place and untie her carefully. The girl falls on the bed next to me, exhausted but with a wide grin hanging from her lips. Satisfied. Her bluish mane spreads on my sheets in a composition so beautiful that it makes my throat dry for a second. Her milky skin mixes with the whiteness, only a glimpse of her hourglass frame standing out in the infinite sea. How much can a girl take before she is compelled to just stare in awe? On top of all, the girl insists on scooting closer, of course. This is only a natural reaction in someone’s haze after a good orgasm, and any other day I would probably indulge myself and lay down to cuddle her the way her body is asking me, but not today. Not after that. I need to remember what my boundaries are. Even though it takes her a few more minutes to leave the bed, that doesn’t allow me to be any more prepared — the moment her warmth is missing, the moment she puts her clothes back on and her petite body disappears behind the door, it feels just as empty as every time with her.

It’s not easy to be a sex worker.

That is the job. Well, not all of it — always remember your toys must be cleansed thoroughly after every single session. Do not leave them forgotten in the sink, schedule your time so you’re able to finish one job and get ready for the next one. My friend and secretary Cynthia has gotten so good at planning my time I hardly have to stress myself out with… anything, really. It does surprise me, however, that my phone sets off when I am finishing to wash the toys. Could it be a cancellation? Most of my usual costumers have already booked their session this month. Most of them but one.

“Maribelle, I was wondering when you’d call.” I set the phone on speaker mode and resume my work.

“I’ve just come back form my honey moon.” I didn’t even know she was going to get married, good for her. She seems like the kind of woman that lives under an enormous pressure to fit in, at least her behavior and requests during our sessions disclose that much.

“Congratulations.”

“It was great.” The way she adds that…

“I’m glad.”

“Can we schedule like always?” There it is. I wonder why she has insisted on procrastinating this much to ask, she’s normally very direct.

“Your spot is covered this month, I’m a solicited woman,” I chuckle, feeling her anxiety through the phone. “But I can schedule you for next Wednesday at 4 pm if you’re free.” The collection of phallic shapes I’ve used this time only with one client is remarkable when set on display in line for them to dry.

“4 pm is perfect.”

“Anything especial?” I dry my hands with a towel and immediately proceed to take them all to the laundry can.

“Remember last time?” she asks, dragging her words. Who wouldn’t?

“I see you liked it,” I answer with a smirk. That wasn’t something even an experienced woman like me could forget. I admit I was surprised when she asked for it, normally people don’t ask for such specific fetishes, not to me at least — of course there are other sex worked more specialized that deal with such requests on a daily basis. Actually, when she first told me about it, I thought deeply about putting her in contact with a more fitting person but… I admit I was just as curious. Not every day someon- The door bell rings. I’m not expecting anyone this soon after the last client. “Then it’s settled, I’ll see you on Wednesday,” I say and look through the peephole. Lucina. What is she doing still here? “Bye, Maribelle,” is the last thing I say before hanging the phone and opening the door. “Did you forget anything?”

“I want you to go on a date with me.” Oh, shit. “Not as a client but as… with me.” Oh, fucking shit.

“And what will your boyfriend think of that?” I am trying to reason with her but when they get like this, that’s proven to be really difficult. In times like these, you must be direct and stop them.

“I don’t have a boyfriend anymore.” Oh… shit. This is not a good idea. In fact, this is a pretty damn bad idea.

“Lucina,” I sigh and let her in only not to have this conversation in the hallway for all my neighbors to listen to it. When she’s in, I close the door but don’t let her go any further into the house. She’s looking at me, suddenly sheepish after that reckless show of uncharacteristic bravado. Maybe she’s blown off all her courage already, that should be good. “You know this is my business and I do not plan nor intend to retire until I’m too old for this and my business evolves into a successful brand of sex toys, right?” I’m already on the design.

“I don’t care,” she deadpans.

“Were we to start a relationship, I would not stop having sex with my clients in the most variate ways,” I insist but she just offers me another headstrong:

“I don’t care.” They never do until they do.

“Do you really want to have a serious relationship with me?” Lucina nods way too eagerly. She’s cute but I don’t think she’s thought this through enough. “Will you introduce me to your family?” The gay part is a strong punch to her determination, her eyes show it all. “And what will you introduce me as? ‘Cause I am a _hooker_ after all. What will you father say?” The sex worker side of it doesn’t shove any less. “I won’t be your ‘friend’ the one that runs a mysterious ‘business’, that’s not me.”

There’s a hot minute when hesitation takes over her and it’s so obvious that only for you and my ego I’m going to pretend it’s not unbearably painful. When it passes, she seems to recover strength from an unknown place and stands back up, clinging to the edge of the cliff with the tip of her fingers.She’s not one to give up, is she? Lucina steps up into my personal space and tangles her fingers in mine, locking them in a way I wouldn’t be able to escape even if I wanted to. I don’t, that’s dangerous.

“I’ll make this work.” I know she means it just as well as I know she cannot promise that.

“Luci…” My hand covers hers but she doesn’t let me speak. When I try, I only find her lips and warm puffs of air as she says:

“One chance. Just one, please.”

You know, being an enterpreneur also means you have to be able to navigate the rough waters, especially when they come with a twist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
